Human
by SubliminalOde
Summary: Natsuki is finally ready to propose to Shizuru but on the day of their meeting something unexpected happens
1. Chapter 1

_They determine that the credibility of their own bodies is about as low as the credibility of apperance,_

_and as a result, in an apperantly good mood, _

_they let go of there surest possession._

_-- For what do we think is more secure than our bodies? -- _

- - - -

_I held that flower in my hand with every intention of crushing it, to crumble its beauty and watch it wither in my hand. -- How can this worthless flower be graced with so much when i had been striped of everything. My life, everything...everyone...my mother.. gone, and this...this plant...IS A PLANT WORTH MORE THAN A HUMAN LIFE. -- I tighten my hold on the worthless fiend ready to crush it and ready to do the same thing to all the other flowers in this stupid garden as soon as i had finished with this one. All of them dancing in the wing, mocking me, ' look at what you'll never have. ' Bastards, all of them, they don't deserve this much love._

_**' you shouldn't do that '**_

**- - - -**

_Beautiful, but strange_. That was my first impression of Shizuru. I had often asked myself why she chose me,she was beautiful, smart, kind, and elegant. She was the picture of perfection one that many man would kill to be with, one that anyone would do anything to be. She was like a goddess walking among mortals, showing kindness to all who aproached her. But unlike most gods there was no vengefullness and smiting of sorts, at least that was what i thought until the carnival happened. That was when i saw the other side of her even though it really wasn't her, no, Shizuru wouldn't do that, my Shizuru wouldn't do that. In a way I'm thankfull for the carnival, it opened my eyes and showed me how deep her feelings for me went . I admit that it scared me to no extend but then again, I loved her too. Not in the same way that she loved me, no, I wasn't ready for that...at least...not then.

- - - -

_**' meet me ' **_

_I whispered hoarsely in her ear; my voice shaking and my mind reeling like crazy as her body writhe beneath my own, her nails digging into my back scraping its surface leaving marks in their wake. I lifted my head to look at her face, her eyebrows were furrowed together in confusion._

_**' tomorrow...' **I tell her asI let out the moan i was supressing and increase my rocking angaints her. I could tell we were coming close by the way she clung to me as if her life depended on it, and the sound of her moans as they became louder and louder after each thrust. I wanted to finish telling her where to meet me but the urgency to finish the task at hand overpowered my will to finish. _

_I buried my face in the crook of her neck as my vision was engulfed in blinding white light, and my body shook uncontrollably as we both climaxed._

_Collapsing on top of her I try to regain my strength while her hand gently strokes my hair. We're both silent, enjoying the aftermath of it all as we are many nights after making love,no words were needed as our hearts were the ones who expressed everything that wasn't said. The feeling of peace whenever i'm with her, engulfed me and slowly while she stroked my hair i drifted off to sleep._

_**' Natsuki? '**_

_**' where we first met '**_

- - - -

I stood there watching the flowers as i waited for her to come. Memories of those times were i used to envy this delicate flowers came to me. Looking back know and seeing the life i live right know i can't help but laugh a little and think that perhaps it is now the flowers that envy me; because even though many people do loved them i know that its not real, not the way Shizuru loves me. The thought of her warms me up inside as the night air and the fragances of the flowers it carries remind me of her, --_delicate and beautiful just like a flower_.-- I run my thumb on the surface of the small wooden box in the right pocket of my jeans, the contents of it an evidence of my love for her and also proof that she will soon be mine.

A rustle in the leaves behind me takes me out of my thoughts.

" Shizuru? "

I call out into the darkness scanning the area infront of me trying to make out her figure. I take a step forward when i did't get a respond but stop immediately when i hear someone approaching.

--_This isn't right... i've heard that sound before...there's only one thing that makes that kind of noise when it walks_.-- I take a step closer to confirmed my suspicion and was met by a pair of blood red eyes unlike anything i've ever seen before. The hate and rage inside those pools ofblood froze me in my spot making my breath catch in my throat and my blood pump through my veins like crazy. Relization finally hit me as the animal leap at me, mouth agape and baring fangs.


	2. Chapter 2

**_' NATSUKI ! ' _**

_-- Blood...why is there so much blood... --_

_**' Natsuki...please wake up...Natsuki ! '**_

_**-- **Don't...don't do this to me. --_

**_' HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME !...please...somebody...help... '_**

- - - -

" The doctor said she would recover in a couple of weeks. "

Shizuru was seated beside Natsuki's bed holding the unconcious girl's hand stroking the back of her hand with her thumb. It pained her to see her love like this, so vunerable and utterly hepless. -- if only i had gotten there sooner...none of this... --

" Shizuru-san? "

She was snaped back to reality by the voice of the other occupent in the room, " yes, Mai-san " she answered not bothering to face her...she couldn't.

Mai looked at the former student council president with concern. Shizuru had not slept since Natsuki was brought into the hospital, she hardly ate anything either and her eyes were red and swollen from crying. It hurt Mai too to see her friend like this, it wasn't the fact that she know lay in a hospital room unconscious, infact most of the doctors knew Natsuki from all the times that they had treated her. Shizuru would worry about her too then but Natsuki would just kiss her tears away and tell her that everything would be alright. It was different this time though, all that blood, it was such a gruesome sight.

" Don't worry Shizuru-san, Natsuki will be alright i'm sure that when she wakes she will be back to her old blushing self again. "

Shizuru tried to smile at the small joke Mai had made but failed miserably, she couldn't blame Mai for trying...the images...they were still too fresh in her mind.

- - - -

_As soon the time to go home hit Shizuru quickly grabed her purse and keys and made her way to the parking lot were she got in her car and drove to Fuka Academy were her Natsuki was waiting for her. It had seem strange to her when Natsuki had asked her to meet her in that place, specially because of the time when she had told her, nonetheless Shizuru was excited to see what her Natsuki had in stored for her. Lately, as there relationship progressed Natsuki had become much more unpredictable, now and again Natsuki would suprise her with something unexpected like a little present here and there and even, as Natsuki liked to call it, suprise sex, and it always happened in the most unexpected places, not in public of course, she was still as shy as ever. The ex student council President could already imaging the endless possibiliies that could happen in place like that, all alone, at night, with Natsuki._

_She was making her way through the vegetation when an ear splitting scream reached her ears. -- Natsuki.. -- She Immediately sprinted towards the flower Garden hoping with all her heart that nothing bad had happened to her Natsuki. Twigs and Branches attacked her fair skin as she ran through the trees, jumping over roots and avoiding rocks, all the while she could hear struggling and what sounded like growling . "Natsuki ! " The sounds came to an abrupt stop and Shizuru feared the worse. She slowly made her way out, too afraid of what she might find, she was greated with the most dreadful sight. spraweld on the ground was Natsuki's unconscious form lying on a pool of blood, her Jacket torn and her midnight blue tresses showered in crimson blood._

**_' NATSUKI ! '_**

**- - - -**

Shizuru woke up with a start. Every time she closed her eyes the events from last night would replay again in her mind, the screams, the fear, the helplessness...she began to cry.

The light of the full moon shone through the window and illumited the tears that streamed down Shizuru's cheeks. Mai had told her not to worry but she couldn't help feeling this way, she glanced at the sleeping form of Natsuki and smiled, she was already begining to look better.

When Mai had left she told her she would speak with Midori to try and figure out what had happened to Natsuki _' don't worry Shizuru-san if anyone would know about this type of things it would be Midori. '_, Mikoto, who was also there that night, she had picked up the scent of and animal, although she was suspicious of it ...there was another kind of scent, almost...human. Shizuru just hoped it wasn't an infected animal that had attacked Natsuki, she didn't want her Natsuki to die because of a silly little illness.

She brushed a stray strand of hair from Natsuki's face and gently touch her cheek. She lay her head on the bedside and closed her eyes.

- - - -

-- Aaargh...what the...--

Natsuki could feel intense pain coming from inside her body. every muscle and bone contrated and pulled againts each other, and the blood burn through her body like fire. Her clothes were covered in sweat and her body shook uncontrollably.

-- Wh...what's...what's happening ...to...me..Aaargh. --

She held onto the bars of the bed trying to control her shaking enough to get out of bed.She made sure not to wake Shizuru up, she didn't want Shizuru to see her like this she had already gone through enough.

Noticing the wires connected to her body she grabed them and riped them out leaving trails of blood on the floor, bed,walls, and ceiling.

She stood on the floor unsteadly and shaking even more than before, wrapping her arms around herself she tried to control her shaking.

-- Why...do i feel like...i'm...freezing to death --

Natsuki turn to face the window, perhaps it was open and that was why she was shaking so much.Outside, the clouds parted letting the light of the moon shine through the window of Natsuki's room iilluminating the room in a silver hue. For a moment , as the light descended upon her body, Natsuki stood still, gazing at the beauty of the moon. She wasn't one to notice things like this infact, she could have cared less about the moon, even ifhad turn some weird color she wouldn't have cared. But something had change, now it captivated her unwilling to let her go, like a moth to a fire, its beauty drove her in. -- Beautiful...-- she thought.

Then, it happened.

- - - -

Shizuru was stirred awake from her sleep, but this time it wasn't because of her dreams, it was different this time, a growl like that of a lion except more gruff. She lifted her head from her arms, the sight infront of her suprised her. Natsuki stood hunched over at the corner of the room her hands on either side of the wall gripping it making her nails dig into the wall, low growls could be heard coming from her like a purr, except, not a purr.

" Natsuki?"

There was no respond.

Shizuru decided to move closer taking light steps towards the girl, she didn't know what it was but she could feel a dangerous aurora emmiting from Natsuki.

She lifted her hand to place it on Natsuki's shoulder, upon contact Natsuki's head snaped to face Shizuru, the look in her eyes resembling those of a mad dog with fangs bearing and slobber oozing from the corners of her mouth.

Shizuru gasped at the sight infront of her, the once tender and loving emerald eyes were know filled with rage and killing intent . Before she could react any further she was roughly pushed to the floor as

Natsuki begin to attack her, ripping her clothes and leaving scratches on her body.

" NATSUKI STOP!!"

She screamed, she tried her best to fight off Natsuki but the girl was much stronger than her. Natsuki dug her nails into her shoulders as she moved down to bite off her neck. Before Natsuki's teeth could make contact the door burst open. A doctor and two nurses stood at the door gaping at the scene infront of them, before anyone could do anything Natsuki had escaped through the window.

Shizuru layed on the floor as tears fell from her eyes uncontrollably mixing in with the blood on the floor, the doctor kneeled beside her helping her up.

" Are you alright miss?"

She didn't respond, she was still in shock at what had happened, -- Natsuki...why?.--

She looked at the window where natsuki had jumped out from.

"Natsuki."


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with a headache, no, scratch that, a hangover at least it felt like a hangover.

-- Odd, i don't remember drinking anything last night...infact...I can't remember anything from last night--

I lifted myself off the hardwood floor, not an easy task by the way, for some reason my muscles ache and i smelled funny. I smelled myself to see if the smell was coming from me or some other substance, but looking down at my body I realized I was...NAKED!!!

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Instinctively i covered my breast and did a summersault all the way to the back of the couch to hide, from what, well... i don't know, but that's what I did!

"Shizuru!"

I called out, perhaps this was one her tricks just to see me blush, unfortunately no response came. This was getting frustrating, first of all I didn't remember anything from last night or the day before, second I was naked and I didn't know why, third, everything freaking hurt and felt I felt like I had just run a marathon.

-- Why am I still hiding behind the couch? --

I stood up from my hiding place and looked around my apartment. There weren't any signs of a party that had taken place, no beer bottles and no karaoke machine; yea...we had weird parties...Mai's fault by the way.

"Maybe me and Shizuru had a little private party...in our room."

This statement made me grin like an idiot, that was until I realized that Shizuru wasn't here. I began to check all the rooms in the apartment but came out empty; this was beginning to frustrate me...again. I decided that the best course of action would be to try and remember what I could, maybe if I remembered something then it would trigger another one then I could just fit the pieces together.

I sat myself on the couch and tapped my head lightly with my hand.

"Think Natsuki think."

The harder I thought the more forcefully I tapped my head.

"Aaargh! Why can't I remember anything! "

Frustrated, I threw myself on the couch and rested my arm over my eyes.

-- I remember, asking Shizuru to meet me but...for what --

I flicked my fingers trying to figure out what it was I had wanted Shizuru to meet me for...then it struck me and I bolted up from the couch.

"That's right; I was going to propose to Shizuru!"

My body eased itself back on the couch as I began to recall more things.

"Then... I was attacked...an animal I think. "

I could remember Shizuru begging for me to wake up, there was also a lot of blood...too much. I began to recall details of the events but they all ended in the Hospital. What had happen on the hospital and how did I end up back in our apartment. A knock on the door interrupted my train of thought.

I walk to the door and was about to turn the knob when a small breeze blew and I realized I was still naked.

"Crap!"

I covered my body, again by instinct, and ran to the bedroom for a change of clothes. The knocks on the door turned into bangs on the door, honestly, whoever it was had no patients, this was starting to piss me off.

"HOLD ON JUST A FREAKING MINUTE!" I yelled. Apparently that had done it because the infuriating knocking had ceased...or... maybe they left.

I hurried back to the door, this time more properly dressed, and opened it. It was that stupid guy Takeda.

"K...Kuga!"

"Takeda!"

Seriously this guy really irritates me, why can't he take a hint and see that I'm not interested.

"How's it going Kuga?"

I looked at him like he was stupid or something; honestly did he bother my thinking just to ask me that.

"What do want?" I ask him with a hint of anger in my words. He looked taken aback by it and became even more nervous.

"I...I heard you were attacked and taken to the hospital so i was worried about you, y…you look well."

"What!"

"I...I mean y...you're well looking."

He stuttered some more and I was getting a bit impatient and I really didn't want to waist any more time talking to this idiot so I closed the door on him.

"K…Kuga! "

I could hear him yell, after a moment he gave up and left.

-- I swear, every time I'm around him I think I become more stupid. --

I walked back to the couch and sat myself down and began to do some more thinking, yea, how unlike me, but it must be done. During all my thinking something struck me as odd.

"If I was supposed to be at the hospital then...how did he know I was going to be here?"

- - - -

"Officer you don't understand Natsuki would never intentionally hurt me."

Shizuru tried to reason with the cop but he wouldn't listen, of course he wouldn't, with all this injuries who would assume otherwise. But Shizuru knew, she knew her Natsuki better than any of this people and Natsuki would never lift her hand against her, something had happened to her that had made her change into the beast she had seen last night and what was worst is that know she didn't know where she had gone and she wouldn't be able to help her. Tears begin to fall from her eyes as the feeling of helplessness washed over her.

" Miss, I really sympathize with you, i know its hard to believe that someone who cared for you would hurt you, but...it happens, they pretend to care one moment and the next they're trying to kill you. "

Shizuru shook her head in defiance; this officer obviously didn't know what he was talking about, how could he make assumptions like that when he knew absolutely nothing about Natsuki. At that moment Mai walk in.

"Shizuru-san, I came as soon as I got your call. Are you alright? Have they found Natsuki yet?

Mai kept bombarding Shizuru with all sorts of questions about her and Natsuki and the hospital but Shizuru didn't mind she was just glad to have a distraction, anything as long as she didn't have to speak with this thickheaded man.

"I'm sorry Mai-san but they haven't found her yet, I'm worried that she might have gotten herself hurt." -- Or hurt someone --

"Are they doing everything they can to find her, I tell you the cops this days aren't very reliable."

The officer in the room was a bit irritated by the comment and not to mention hurt.

"I assure you miss we are doing everything in our power to apprehend the criminal an..."

"NATSUKI IS NOT A CRIMINAL!!!"

Having had enough of this man bad mouthing Natsuki Shizuru had screamed at the man in rage when he referred to Natsuki as a criminal. Both the officer and Mai looked at her in shock, probably the most shocked was Mai since she had never heard her scream or…anything, she was always so composed and gentle, the first person to break the silence was Mai though.

"Officer if you're done here, we would like to go."

Finally snapping out of his initial shock he complied with Mai's request.

"Ah...yes I'm done you may go know."

They were already heading out the door when the Officer answered them. They didn't even bother to respond back not after what had just happened.

Outside the police station the sun shined high on the sky, and the weather was nice, not to cold but not too hot either all in all it was a really beautiful day. Unfortunately it wasn't so for the two young girls coming out of the police station.

Mai was at loss of words, after Shizuru's little explosion inside the station...well...she felt a bit awkward especially since Shizuru hadn't said a word since they left.

"I'm really sorry for loosing my temper like that."

"Huh?"

Not expecting the apology Mai was at a loss of words again.

" I would like to apologize for my behavior, i should have been able to control myself. "

Shizuru repeated.

"You shouldn't be apologizing for anything Shizuru-san; if anyone is to blame it would be that man."

Mai reassured her. Really Shizuru wasn't at fault for screaming at the man people shouldn't be quick to judge especially if you don't know the person.

"I'm sure that if Natsuki was in that situation she would have done the same and then some."

Shizuru smiled at Mai's comment, Natsuki sure had some good friends.

"Say Shizuru-san why don't we go grab something to eat, it's still early, I'm sure they're still serving breakfast."

Mai had asked, she was worried about Shizuru's health she hadn't eating anything since the whole thing happened.

"That's ok but i would really like to go home if you don't mind."

Mai was a bit disappointed but she supposed it was for the best Shizuru did need some rest.

"Ok that's fine but at least promise you will try to eat something."

Shizuru just smiled before she began to head for her and Natsuki's apartment, -- Mai-san is always looking out for everyone, like a mother worries for her children. I'm just worried about my Natsuki...I really hope she's alright --

- - - -

-- Maybe he was stalking me. --

Natsuki thought as she sat on the couch Indian style trying to figure out how Takeda knew where to find her.

"That seems like a really possible idea considering how obsessed he is with me...but he doesn't seem like the stalker type."

She rested her head on her palm and stared at the door giving her brain a break from all the thinking. As she stared at the door her mind wandered to Shizuru.

-- I wonder were Shizuru is, she hasn't called me or anything, well, I don't have my phone so that would be hard to do, but she should have at least left me a note or something. --

The more she thought about everything the more it didn't make sense. Since the moment she had woken up to know nothing made sense. Where was Shizuru, were was her stuff, why was she naked, how come Takeda knew were she was, but more importantly, were was the ring she had bought for Shizuru. She sigh in frustration and covered her face with her hands.

At that Moment the door opened and the Person in Question came through the door.

Shizuru stood frozen at the door as they both stared at each, silence filled the room as the only word heard was a soft whisper.

"Natsuki..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Natsuki..."

Shizuru stood frozen at the door her body unwilling to move. Her brain had gone numb and the only thing that it was able to process was one single thought,

-- Natsuki.--

Natsuki on the other hand was glad that Shizuru had finally come home, although, she was confused as to why Shizuru was just standing at the door without saying a word. She was just staring at her like she had just seen a ghost or something. It had been, like what, two minutes that she had been standing there without saying a word. Natsuki was about to say something when all of a sudden tears began to fall from Shizuru's eyes. Natsuki immediately got up from her spot and went to hold Shizuru.

Shizuru didn't even know tears were falling from her eyes but as soon as she felt strong arms wrap around her, her body began to respond again and she immediately wrapped her arms around Natsuki as well. Letting every restrain go she cling to Natsuki's form, gripping at her shirt she sobbed uncontrollably. Her knees buckled beneath her and she slowly was eased down to the floor.

Natsuki had no idea what had caused Shizuru's sudden break down and didn't know what to do about it so she did the only thing she knew how to do right and she held Shizuru harder causing the girl in her arms to cry even harder.

"Natsuki..." hiccup

"Natsuki..." hiccup

Shizuru tried to talk but she was crying too hard and her hiccups where cutting her off. She wanted, no she needed to know what had happened to her Natsuki, she needed to know in order to ease her troubled mind.

"Shhhhh, Shizuru, its ok I'm here."

Natsuki stroked Shizuru's chestnut hair trying to sooth the crying girl. She had no idea why Shizuru was breaking down but she had a feeling it might be because of her. She continued to soothe the crying girl and after a few minutes her sobbing and hiccupping had subsided and small sniffles were left. Natsuki decided that this was a good time to ask Shizuru what was wrong but she was beating to it.

"Natsuki."

"Mhm"

"Why?"

It was a simple question indeed one she could easily answer...only she couldn't...she had no idea what Shizuru was asking her to explain. In her head she tried to come up with as many possible things that Shizuru could be asking her to explain like, why had she been naked...well...truthfully she didn't know herself. Or...why hadn't she called her. That was simple, she didn't have her stuff.

Even though she came up with a bunch of other possibilities none of them seem right.

'Why ' a simple question with many possible answers but...it wasn't... there was hurt and fear hidden behind that question as well as anger and confusion. But above all else...there was hope in that question, and it made her ask too...

-- Why? --

Natsuki pulled back to take a look at Shizuru, when she finally laid her eyes on Shizuru's form her heart sank.

- - - -

"What do mean?"

Mai asked incredulously. She was having a hard time believing what Midori was telling her, in a way it all seemed too similar to the vampire case they had when they were still Himes except, that was just an orphan controlled by Sears. Then again both incidents looked like they were taken out of an old western horror movie.

"Listen Mai, will you, I'm saying that Natsuki has become a werewolf. I know it's hard to believe, trust me i had some trouble believing it myself but considering all that happened it's a big possibility."

Mai sank into her seat next to Mikoto; this was too much to handle and to believe...one of her friends had become a werewolf. In a sense everything that had happened did point to that. The fact that it happened on the week of the full moon, also it fit the description of how Natsuki looked when she had turned on Shizuru. Plus, Mikoto had said that she had caught the scent of and animal and a human, which by the way wasn't Natsuki's scent.

"But... how?"

" Well from what I could gather it only happens on the week of the full moon and you can only turn if you are biting by a werewolf...what I'm trying to figure out though is how come Natsuki is still alive, most werewolves would kill their victims not turn them."

That also made Mai wonder; who would be crazy in love with Natsuki other than Shizuru. She tried to think of anyone she knew that could possibly be a werewolf but came up blank, mostly because she didn't know how to identify a werewolf. Everybody looked so normal how was she supposed to know.

She covered her face with her hands and groaned in frustration, this was all too frustrating and confusing.

"Ok. How exactly do we know Natsuki is really a werewolf and not just infected with rabies."

"Well...I read somewhere that werewolves are weak against silver. Maybe if you use something silver and see what happens then we'll know."

"Are you suggesting I whack Natsuki in the head with something silver and see if she dies?"

Midori put her hand to her face in frustration. How did Mai infer that from what she had said? She groaned.

"Mai..."

"Aniue has lots of silver things in his house, I always see him polishing them, hpm."

Mikoto pipe in as she gave a determined nod, glad she could help. Mai stared at Mikoto; this girl sure had a solution for everything.

"Ok then its settled. Mai go to Reito's place and pick up some silver things then go and pick up Shizuru and fill her in on everything then start looking for Natsuki and if you find her. Please. Don't kill her."

Mai complied, like she had any other choices, she just wanted Natsuki to go back to normal and for Shizuru to stop worrying, she just wanted for everything to go back to the time before this whole mess had happened.

Mai remembered how excited Natsuki was when she had bought the ring; she was the first to find out that Natsuki was proposing to Shizuru, her and Mikoto. Natsuki had threaten them and told them that if they even said one word to Shizuru about it she would kill them. Even though she had threatened them she still had a smile on her face...--Why did this have to happen?--

Before leaving, Mai still had one question she needed to be answered.

"Midori...is...is there any way for Natsuki to go back to normal?"

Midori looked up from her computer; in all honesty she didn't know herself.

"...I don't know Mai."

- - - -

She doesn't know it yet but she'll soon be mine. When she finally realizes how cruel that world can be to those who are different she'll come to me. She'll come when even her little girlfriend who pretends to care for her leaves. After all, humans are ignorant creatures who fear all that is different. If it does not fit their standards then they'll exile it. But not me, I'll accept her, because you see my Natsuki, you and I are know one. My blood runs through your veins just as you have my heart. I may have been wrong in turning you to this cursed life I myself live through, but I had to It was the only way for you to see that no one really cares more about you than me, like this, with you by my side, its no longer a curse.

We are both meant to be together, your life has everything to do with me...Natsuki...you don't know how much I love you. Together... we will make this week one they will never forget.

- - - -

"Tell me."

"..."

She looked away and let her bangs fall on her eyes. Why couldn't she just tell me!

"Did...did I do this to you...did I!"

I tightened my hold on her shoulders to get her to talk but immediately let go as a flash of pain crossed her features. I moved my hands and began to unbutton her blouse letting it slide from her shoulders and leaving her upper body exposed to cold room. There were two punctures, each on one of her shoulders. I caressed the small hole on her left shoulder and felt her shiver under my touch but I paid no mind to it and continued to trail my fingers to the top of her shoulder blade where I found yet another set of punctures though this time there were four. I positioned my hand so that it fit the holes on Shizuru's shoulder. --Why does my hand fit so perfectly into place? -- I pressed lightly and she let out a small whimper of pain...pleasure? I let my hand travel down to her collarbone and let my palm press against her to gently push her to the floor. She arched her back as she met the cold tile floor. Her body was covered with bandages each varying in size for each mark placed on her skin. Reaching down I undid every single bond they had set on the wounds carefully unmasking each and every one of them. Looking at her know laying form I could see all the marks imprinted in her beautiful skin. Her chest heaved up and down as her breathing became more labored, it was hypnotizing to watch her breath but what really caught my attention was the mark left at the top of her breast.

I reached down and touch it. A jolt of electricity ran from the tip of my fingers and spread itself through out my whole body as images flashed before my eyes.

_Darkness enveloped my body as I tried to fight back my rage. Anger mixed with agony and pain making any coherent though vanish leaving only instinct to govern me. The Demon resting in me surged through my body burning through my veins to the point of sheer agony. I could feel it on the inside enveloping my being and all I could do was let it take over me as it twisted and contorted every memory I had into desires of murder and hate._

_Loneliness...emptiness... listlessness...and yet... I could feel you... _

_'Please...help me...'_

"Natsuki."

Her breathy moan brought me out of my haze.

-- What... the... hell...--

I lifted my head up from the top of her chest, apparently during my haze I had positioned myself on top of her, my head hovering just on the top of her chest breathing in her scent. I looked straight into her eyes and she stared back at me with clouded eyes. -- Gawd...she's so beautiful--

I find myself moving down to capture her lips. Before my eyes close I see hers flutter shut.

"Shizuru-san are you in here!"

I heard Mai calling as she opened the door and stepped inside. I looked up from were i was and so did Shizuru. Mai stared at us and we stared back.

"Uh..."

I swear I could feel my eye twitching at one hundred miles per hour.

--This...is...awkward--

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt!"

Before either of us could respond she bolted out, shutting the door behind her with a loud bang! I let out a big sigh.

-- Just great.--

- - - -

"For crying out loud Mai, don't you know how to knock?"

Natsuki tried to hold herself back less Mai fall a terrible fate. Seriously, people shouldn't just barge into other people's houses without knocking.

"Hai, hai. But...the door _was_ open and plus, I didn't know you were here, how was I supposed to know you two were...you know..."

She trailed off. It took Natsuki a while to register what she was trying to say but when she did her face went through the whole color spectrum of red.

"MA-MAI!!!"

Natsuki scream at the red head, she couldn't believe Mai would assume...well...that!

"Ara, ara. If my Natsuki keeps blushing like that, people might confuse her for a tomato and use her for a salad."

Shizuru said seating on the sofa in her trade mark pose with a finger to her chin.

"Wha...?"

Natsuki looked back and forth at both girls. She was beginning to think that they both had planned this whole thing. It was all just a big conspiracy against her.

"Mai-san, I must apologize to you for having to see us in such a...compromising position. It's just that Natsuki was so glad to see me she wanted to take me then and there, not that I'm complaining of course."

This comment even made Mai blush a little too but not as much as her friend.

Natsuki just gave up and slumped onto the sofa.

--She's going to be the death of me--

Natsuki thought.

Shizuru watch Natsuki, a small smile on her lips, Mai had been right Natsuki was back to her old blushing self...but... for how long.

Shizuru looked up when she noticed Mai looking at her; she knew what Mai was trying to tell her. She looked away; she didn't want this happiness to end. Why couldn't they just pretend like last night didn't happen? Why couldn't they ever get a moment of happiness without something happening that tore them apart, why?

Mai knew that Shizuru was trying to avoid the whole thing, she herself wanted to too, but they needed to help Natsuki.

"Natsuki..."

Natsuki lifted her face from her hands and acknowledged Mai.

"Yeah"

Mai was a bit nervous as to how to approach the situation. She couldn't just ask her straight up, 'hey Natsuki are you a werewolf?' No, she had to come up with something more subtle that wouldn't make her sound stupid or crazy.

"Do you remember anything from last night, like...at the hospital?"

Natsuki was taking aback by the question, did Mai knew something, and if she did, how much.

"Nothing really just...I...I remember Shizuru sleeping next to my bed...after that I can't remember much only that I woke up here. Did you guys bring me here or something?"

Both Shizuru and Mai looked at each other skeptically. Did Natsuki really not remember anything?

Mai reached into her bag and took out a silver frame from it. On the frame there was a picture of her, Mikoto, and Natsuki when they were still attending Fuka Academy, she handed the frame to Natsuki.

"Look, I got a new frame for the picture; it's the three of us when we were in high school."

Shizuru looked at Mai suspiciously, what was Mai getting to, was she trying to lighten up the mood or was this part of her plan.

She soon got her answer as the frame crashed to the floor and Natsuki was hunched over holding her hand in agony.

* * *

Hey there. 

So i finally figured out how to put notes at the bottom. Anyways just wanted to say hi and thanks to all of those who reviewd i'm still new to this so i don't know exactly how this whole thing works.

As a side note for those of you who are curious this will not have a tragic ending and the main reason is...I hate tragedies! Anywho please continue reading i shall come back soon with yet another addition to my story ( as in a new chapter). Ja ne.


	5. Chapter 5

"Shizuru I can't believe you believe this crap!"

Shizuru looked away, she couldn't face Natsuki. The look of disappointment on her face was breaking her heart.

"Natsuki...I know it's hard to believe but you are a werewolf. This is for your own good...you have to understand, if we let you loose you might hurt someone...you might hurt Shizuru-san."

Natsuki couldn't believe her ears did they honestly believe this crap, it was really disappointing to know that her friends considered her a freak but what really hurt her the most was that Shizuru actually believe it too.

"Are you stupid or something! There is no such thing as werewolves...I'm not a werewolf, it was just some stupid dog that attacked me!"

She turned to face Shizuru, if Mai wouldn't listen then Shizuru would.

"Shizuru look at me."

She didn't turn, too afraid that if she turned to look inside those green orbs then she would give in.

"Look at me dammit!"

She finally turned...she could never deny her. Natsuki look directly at her eyes, she needed for Shizuru to believe her, if anything at least let Shizuru believe her.

"Monsters don't exist...werewolves don't exist, they are not real."

Shizuru was in the brink of tears, she wanted so badly to give in to Natsuki's pleas.

"I'm not what you think I am...I'm not."

"She can't control it"

"Please...just let me go."

To choose between saving her love and the right thing to do, she would always choose her love. She would do anything for her...why? Because she loved her, she would give anything up just for her, her statues in society, her money, her family...her life. She wished it would be different, she wished it had been her instead, but life is cruel to her and it would always choose to hurt her.

Mai came to Shizuru's side; it was obvious that Shizuru was having a hard time keeping herself from untying Natsuki. Even though that was true Shizuru was a strong women and her love for Natsuki was deeper than any other, therefore she would do what was best in order to protect her precious person.

"I'll stay here with Natsuki you go and see what Midori has found Shizuru-san."

"No...You go Mai-san; I think it would be best if I stay with Nasuki"

Mai looked at her skeptically, she didn't think it was a good idea to leave Shizuru with Natsuki; she might actually give in...And get hurt.

"What if she breaks loose?"

Shizuru closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then; with a somewhat determined voice she answered Mai.

"Then I'll do it."

- - - -

_"Natsuki!"_

_"I'm sorry! I...I didn't know what else to do! I freak out! I'm so sorry!"_

_"What do you mean you didn't know what else to do!? You shouldn't have done it in the first place!"_

_"Yeah but...I had to."_

_"Why would you have to hit her!?"_

_"Well...I didn't, but..."_

_"But what!"_

_"..."_

_"You come here pretending to have good intentions and then you turn around and have the nerve to hit her across the head with the frame! What is wrong with you!?"_

_"Nothing is wrong with me something is wrong with Natsuki!"_

_"Get out."_

_"Shizuru-san you have to listen. Something happened to Natsuki and..."_

_"GET OUT!"_

_"NO!"_

_"..."_

_"Now you listen to me. Natsuki is not herself something's wrong with her! Haven't you noticed...?"_

_"Nothing's wrong with her!"_

_"Oh come on Shizuru-san I know you're not that dense. You must have at least sensed that something wasn't right ever since that night she was attack."_

_"Then tell me! Tell me what they have done...what have they done to my Natsuki!"_

_"..."_

_"...We still don't know who it was but...we know that Natsuki...she...she has been turned into a werewolf."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Get out."_

_"Shizuru-san..."_

_"Do you honestly expect me to believe such idiocy? Werewolves!?"_

_"I know how you're feeling Shizuru-san but you have to believe me on this one...Natsuki is a werewolf."_

_"Stop lying to me and just tell me the truth!"_

_"It is the truth!"_

_"Liar!"_

_"I know you have wondered it yourself too and the evidence is right there! The night she got attack, what a coincidence was it that it was a full moon! Then the night after that at the hospital when she suddenly attacked you, you can't tell me that she was herself at that moment! What about the fact that she ended up here when she escaped!"_

_"..."_

_"Can't you see that it all leads to that?"_

_"..."_

_"I'm sorry Shizuru-san but that's the truth."_

_"Why..."_

_"Here."_

_"..."_

_"If it comes down to it...this may be the only way to save her..."_

_"..."_

- - - -

"Are you really going to leave me tied up on this chair?"

Natsuki said with bitterness in her voice. She still hadn't gotten over the fact that Shizuru was believing Mai's crazy story. Her werewolf, please. If werewolves existed than so must Santa Claus and the Easter bunny. She felt like hitting something from all the anger she was feeling at the moment, unfortunately her hands were tied behind her and her legs were tied to the chair so kicking was also out of the question. If matters couldn't get any worse she felt an itch coming on.

"Dammit."

Shizuru watched how miserable Natsuki was tied to that chair but was unable to do anything. All she could do was watch over her and hope that Mai's story was false. She felt so guilty inside, as if somehow she had betrayed Natsuki by buying into what Mai had said. She really did try to come up with other explanations but none made sense, there was really no other explanation she could come up with.

"You know Shizuru I really thought that we had more trust in each other than this...I..."

Shizuru walked over to Natsuki and held her face in her hands

"Natsuki..."

She looked directly into her eyes; both of them could see the turmoil in each other.

"I know you must really hate me right know."

"Shizuru..."

"But I want you to know that I love you, I would give my up my everything just for you Natsuki."

"...then untie me..."

"Please don't make it harder than it already is Natsuki, I'm trying so hard to do right thing."

"Don't."

"Natsuki..."

Shizuru captured Natsuki lips in a kiss that spoke volumes of her love for her. When they broke apart she buried her face in Natsuki's chest in a desperate attempt to hide her tears.

"If you want me to leave when this turns out to be nothing but a lie I won't stop you...I know I have done you wrong by not believing you and tying you up like this. Natsuki promise me...promise me you won't hate me...if you were to hate me I...I..."

Shizuru finally gave in and sobbed uncontrollably into Natsuki's chest soaking her shirt even more. With her hands tied behind her Natsuki was rendered helpless. She fought against the restrains trying to free her hands to be able to hold Shizuru against her and comfort her.

-- Shizuru...dammit.--

"Shizuru."

Natsuki rubbed her cheek against the top of Shizuru's head trying to get her attention. She got the reaction she was hoping for when Shizuru finally looked up at her, the look in her eyes broke her heart.

"Baka. How could you possibly think that I would ever ask you to leave me...without you I'd be nothing."

Natsuki gave Shizuru a genuine smile that melted any doubts that Shizuru might have had.

"Natsuki..."

She buried her face into Natsuki's shirt again and began to cry except this time she was crying out of joy.

- - - -

The clouds glided across the sky obscuring the light of the moon from the city below. Outside the apartment complex a cat was perched on the fence separating the parking lot from the Main street on the other side. It stared intently at one of the windows in the apartment building. There was really nothing special about that certain window, it looked exactly like all the others and perhaps looked even plainer than the rest. No colorful curtains or plants perched on the window seal, it certainly was very ordinary. Although the window itself was not much to fuss over, it was the movement inside that had attracted the cat's attention. There seem to be a lot of excitement happening inside. Shadows move hastily in every direction as if trying to avoid something or someone. The movement continued for a good while until it finally ceased when one of the shadows jumped for the other one. No longer attracted to the window the cat leaped off the fence and walked away.

Shizuru leaned against the closet door catching her breath. That had been a close one; if she hadn't reacted to Natsuki's sudden change she could have been dead.

_Shizuru had her head resting on the tied up Natsuki's lap, just because she couldn't untie Natsuki didn't mean she couldn't be close to her. They were both enjoying each others company and forgetting the fact that Natsuki was still tied up when Shizuru felt Natsuki become stiff. No longer feeling safe she looked up to see that Natsuki was no longer her self and instead she was the beast from last night. Immediately she jumped back avoiding a swipe to her head. It seemed that the ropes were unable to hold her down. Soon Shizuru found herself dodging hits sent her way. She was agile but the girl was faster and soon she got the upper hand. Feeling she had no other choice but not really having the heart to do anything she took a fighting stance in front of the open closet door. Natsuki went in for the killing blow but instead found herself face to face with a wall. Seeing her chance Shizuru immediately closed the door and locked the raging Natsuki in the closet. _

Shizuru hope the door would be able to sustain Natsuki's beating on it. With every passing minute the blows were become more violent, it was apparent that the girl inside was becoming more and more frustrated confined into the small place.

Shizuru laid herself down on the floor and listened to the sounds that emitted from behind the closet door. This was the second time her life had been in danger. It was kind of ironic that the person she loved the most was the one that had savagely attacked her and almost taken her life. She didn't mind, because she knew that it wasn't her Natsuki that was physically attacking her but the monster that had settled itself in her precious person's heart. The more she thought about Natsuki's condition the angrier she became. Anger suddenly overwhelmed her as she kept listening to the angry growls coming from inside the closet.

Who could have been selfish enough to turn her Natsuki into a monster...who could be so inconsiderate of the feelings of the people who cared for Natsuki...so inconsiderate of Natsuki's life...who?

She clutched her hands to her heart.

"Natsuki...I promise...I'll save you."

* * *

So heres the fifth chapter i hope it was to your likeking.

i was going to post this earlier but fanfiction was acting up on me again and i couldn't upload it so sorry for the lateness.


	6. Chapter 6

The first rays of light hit the silent room illuminating it with a light orange hue. It was morning and the light was a welcomed sign for Shizuru. She stood from her place on the ground and slowly opened the closet door. Seated in the corner of the dark room was Natsuki, hugging her knees to her chest with her face buried in her knees. She was completely naked which surprised Shizuru a bit but was nothing new to Natsuki since it was the second time she had woken up naked and with no memory of the night before.

"Natsuki?"

At the call of her name Natsuki jerked her head up and backed into the wall bumping her head in the process. She paid no mind to the pain emitting from her head instead she crawled to Shizuru and cling to the girl's midsection. It was heart breaking to say the least seeing Natsuki in this sate, so helpless.

"What the hell is happening to me...why can't I remember anything?"

Her tone was full of confusion and anger, she wanted answers. She wanted Shizuru to answer her. This had been the second time she had woken up naked with no memory of the night before except for Shizuru. She roughly brought the girl down and pinned her to the floor. The action surprised and scared Shizuru at the same time, Natsuki had never been physically rough with her or hurt her for that matter. But the look in Natsuki's eyes resembled those of a cornered beast, and as such one didn't know what they would do. Natsuki herself didn't know what she was doing, all she wanted was answers and she wanted them know.

"Tell me what's going on!"

"Natsuki...you're hurting me."

"Shut up! Just Shut up...tell me what's going on I know you know something. Is this some kind of cruel joke you're playing on me huh?"

She shook her violently

"I would never do anything like that to you Natsuki I love you."

"Then tell me!"

"You're a werewolf Natsuki the animal that attacked you that night was a werewolf and-"

"Enough with that crap just tell me the truth!"

"It is the truth Natsuki you know I would never lie to you-"

It had caught Shizuru off guard and stopped her in mid sentence when the first droplet hit her cheek. Tears. Not just any tears but Natsuki's tears. She was crying.

Shizuru had never seen Natsuki cry in fact she didn't think Natsuki was capable of crying. The sight of Natsuki crying was a first for her and as soon as she saw it she knew she hated it. She freed her arms from Natsuki's hold and brought the girl down to rest on her body. There Natsuki cried into her chest.

"Natsuki...last night you changed into a creature with no purpose other than to kill...to kill me," Natsuki held on tighter onto Shizuru.

"I fought for my life both times but as I fought with you last night I noticed hesitation in your moves, hesitation that was not there when first you had turned on me...and that's when I knew...I knew that I still had a chance, because somewhere inside that beast you where there...fighting to control it." She closed her eyes.

_Mai grabbed Shizuru's hand and placed a handgun in it._

_"Here"_

_Shizuru looked at the gun in her hand and then at Mai with a puzzled expression. What was Mai doing with a gun, where did she get it but more importantly why did she give it to her._

_"If it comes down to it...this may be the only way to save her."_

_To save her? How can putting a bullet through her head save her? It's not saving its killing! Shizuru shook her head in defiance and shove the gun back at Mai._

_"I'm not going to shoot her!"_

_Mai pushed the gun back at her._

_"There's no other way, do you want her to live like this forever."_

No. She didn't want Natsuki to suffer like she was doing know. She pushed on Natsuki's shoulder so she could look in her eyes. There in Natsuki's eyes she found the resolve to carry out her promise to her.

"I promise I'll save you Natsuki, even if it kills me."

- - - -

Takeda made his way through the crowded street. Right at the moment he was following Natsuki and her friends. He kept a good distance from them but made sure he didn't lose them. A short while ago while outside of Natsuki's apartment the three of them had come out, Mai, the former student council president, and his love Natsuki. He had been there at the time because he had planned to take Natsuki with him; it was quite a shocked to him when the three of them came out. It still didn't alter his plan though; it only made it harder to take her.

They stopped at a crosswalk and waited for the light to turn. Natsuki was standing in between both girls; they weren't talking to each other in fact they all seemed to be in their own little worlds. He approached them with caution until he was standing right behind Natsuki. No one else seemed to notice him as he took out a wet cloth from his pocket and swiftly covered Natsuki's nose with it.

Natsuki scream as an arm was hooked around her waist but it was muffled by the cloth. She thrashed around trying to free herself from the persons hold, in the process kicking Mai in the leg. When Mai fell to her knees Shizuru turned to find Natsuki being taken away by...Takeda! Immediately Shizuru ran after them.

Natsuki reached out for Shizuru before passing out in Takeda's arms, a screaming Shizuru was the last thing she saw.

Shizuru was a couple of feet away from saving her when Takeda slapped her across the face with unimaginable force knocking her off her feet and making her fall to the ground then disappeared into the crowed. Mai, recovering from her fall ran to help Shizuru, offering a hand to help her up which Shizuru swatted away before she began to cry. The people around them only stared at them with pity and some acted as though none of it had happened, they just left the girl to cry in middle of the street.

- - - -

"What do you mean she was taken away! Where? Who?"

"She was taken by Takeda while we were in the street but we don't know were he took her...I knew Takeda had some feelings for Natsuki but I didn't think he would go this far to have her."

Midori sigh in exasperation. She turned to look at Shizuru who was standing by the door. She hadn't said anything since she came into the room. Midori could only sympathize she knew that Shizuru was going through hell. With Natsuki attacking her and now Natsuki being kidnapped, it seemed like the whole world was crumbling for Shizuru. Oddly enough before this whole incident happened life for the both of them was...happy.

-- Poor Shizuru--

"We need to find Takeda as soon as possible if Natsuki were to turn his life might be in danger."

Mai said. This was left unnoticed by Midori who was deep in thought.

--Takeda. What's up with that kid? He sure knows how to be in the wrong place at the wrong time...his really obsessed with Natsuki, _really_ obsessed. So much that he would go and kidnap her...kidnap...why? HOLY CRAP! --

Midori pounced Mai at her enlightment.

"Midori!"

"Mai! I think I know who attack Natsuki!"

"We know that too it was Takeda...we were right there."

"No not that! I'm talking about the werewolf who attacked Natsuki that night! It was Takeda!"

"...What?"

The door opened and before any of them knew it Shizuru was gone.

- - - -

Headache. Again. Well at least I remember what happened before I passed out, speaking of which. Stupid Takeda! What the hell is his problem kidnapping me like that! I'm going to kill him!

"You're awake. Good."

He walk over to me and sat at the edge of the bed across from were I was laying. He had a serene look on his face not psychotic or anything, he look calm maybe even happy. That stupid look he normally had when ever he was near me was gone. And he wasn't blushing madly like I sometimes do when Shizuru teases me; he was so different it started to really freak me out.

I need to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Natsuki I bet you're wondering why I have brought you here to my place but the truth is simple and I think you have noticed it too..."

Oh man. What is he going to do? Oh no know his kneeling. Ok he has just surpassed being stupid to just being creepy.

"Natsuki I love you! Will you marry me and be mine forever!"

He pulls out a tiny black box and opens it to reveal a ring. Hold on a moment that's my ring! What the hell is he doing with it?

"Where the hell did you get that!"

I ask him, anger and rage evident in my voice. But that didn't seem to faze him. Something was definitely wrong here.

"What ever do you mean my love you had it with you on that fateful night when the both of us became one."

Became one? Was he there on the night I got attacked?

"..."

"Oh but of course you wouldn't remember, after all, I also had some trouble adjusting to this new life of mine. But don't worry dear I'm sure that soon you'll also be able to control it just as I have."

"You better explain yourself Takeda before I start pounding you! Why the hell do you have Shizuru's ring and what do mean about controlling _it?"_

"Shizuru, Shizuru, Shizuru! That woman is lying to you Natsuki, she doesn't love you she's just using you!"

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about! I love Shizuru and she loves me back!"

Something seemed to have broken in him and before I knew it he had me pinned to the bed. His nails digging into my arms until they broke the skin. He screamed at me with rage.

"That stupid whore does not love you! Where is she know huh Natsuki! Not here! NOT HERE! She didn't even bother to save you, she left you! But not me Natsuki not me, you and me were meant to be, because you see, me and you were both werewolves and as such we should always be together!"

I had enough of his crap! With my left knee I hit him square in the balls. He fell to the floor in agony clutching his privates. At that moment I took the nearest object and knock him out with it. And just because I was really pissed at what he had said, I kick him a little.

As I was about to leave I remembered Shizuru's ring and went to retrieve it. When this whole thing is over I'll marry her for sure.

* * *

Hello to all my fellow readers i hope yall are enjoying the read as much as i'm enjoying writing it. anyways thanks to all those people who have reviewed.

that is all


	7. Chapter 7

My muscles ached, my heart was racing and I could hardly breathe. I don't know exactly when I started running but I think it was after I realized that the sun was setting. Maybe that's when my legs started to move. Where exactly, I did not know, but one thing I was sure of- I couldn't go back.

Everything around me was blurred; perhaps it was because of the tears streaming down my face, or maybe because I was running so fast. Either way I couldn't see anything nor did I want to.

I wanted to go back to her, to be in her arms. I wanted her to hold me and cause this turmoil in me to end. I wanted her to make this all end. I wanted her.

Would it be selfish of me if I wanted her to be just like me?

Of course it would be who would want this kind of life. I wish I could just...die.

I shook my head vigorously trying to clear my head from all this thoughts. I didn't need this right know and I was damn sure that Shizuru wouldn't want me thinking like that either. She's fighting just like I am, although a lot longer than me. I would hate to think what would happen if she couldn't stop me.

I'd hate to think what I would do if I lost her.

When my legs finally gave in on me I had come into an open space surrounded by what seem to me at the moment as walls, it was hard to tell in the dark.

A sweet fragrance reached my nose and I knew then where I was.

I set back on my legs and looked all around me. I didn't realize I had ran this far.

A small flower petal graced my cheek. I reached and gently pressed my fingers to the spot.

Silent tears began to fall from my eyes again, but I gave them no heed.

I closed my eyes and let out a light chuckle.

"...This is... were my life changed..."

- - - -

Mai stood outside the gates of Fuka Academy. She and Midori had been searching for Shizuru ever since she had left Midori's apartment. It was already dark and they still had not found her. She just hoped that she was okay. Midori came running towards Mai.

"Did you find her?"

She shook her head

"Where do you think she might have gone? If she's not in her apartment or in the city where could she be?" Midori said a bit perplexed.

Mai turned and faced down the street. More than likely Shizuru left to go find Takeda in hopes of finding Natsuki. But neither of them knew where Takeda lived and even if they did what are the chances of him taking Natsuki there. Not only that, it was already dark and more than likely Natsuki had already turned, still they had to find her before she hurt someone. Mai was sure that if Natsuki ever found out she had killed someone she would not be able to live with herself.

The air rocked with the sound of a loud thunderclap.

They turned to the direction of the school.

"Did you hear that...it sounded like a gun shot..."

Mai knew exactly what it was, it was the gun she had given Shizuru.

"It came from inside the school grounds."

Midori said to Mai but she was already running towards the sound

"Hey! Wait up Mai!"

--Shizuru-san no! Please...I didn't mean for this...oh Natsuki...please don't let it be so.--

- - - -

Shizuru came into the garden inside the school. She had a feeling that Natsuki would be there.

She wasn't wrong. A couple of feet from her was something she had never seen before.

Hunched over on the ground was Natsuki, except she wasn't human. Her smooth skin was replaced with fur the same color as her hair. Her feet were replaced by paws, her hands had somewhat stayed the same except for her nails, they were larger than usual and sharper.

Probably the most striking feature was her head. In place of her mouth there was a snout and her ears had been replaced by dog ears. And her flowing raven hair was replaced by large amounts of fur making it look like a mane. Under different circumstances Shizuru would have considered Natsuki's new look to be very cute, unfortunately this wasn't the time.

She slowly and quietly made her way to werewolf Natsuki. While she walked towards her she noticed all the ripped clothes lying on the floor, but more importantly she noticed a little black box lying next to Natsuki's torn jeans.

Her heart skipped a bit. --Could it be...-- A low growl brought her back to the problem at hand.

She turned and found herself looking straight into emerald eyes.

Torment, agony, suffering. She saw a turmoil of emotions pass through those emerald eyes. It confused her and at the same time gave her hope.

So far Natsuki had not made a move to attack her or gave any sign of hostility. Perhaps it was because of what she saw in those familiar crimson eyes. Or maybe it was the midnight air which was filled with the familiar scent of flowers. Whatever the reason was, Shizuru was just happy Natsuki was able to recognize her. She brought her hand up and gently placed it on the side of Natsuki's snout. Natsuki flinched at the touch and moved back. Shizuru brought her hand back, a bit hurt, and looked puzzled at Natsuki's own confused eyes.

Natsuki turned back as she heard someone coming. From the shadows came another werewolf, this one with even darker fur than Natsuki's. Shizuru guessed it was Takeda, unless Midori had been wrong.

Both werewolves stared at each other neither making a move, it almost looked like they were arguing with each other by the way the expression in there eyes changed. Shizuru wasn't sure what was going on but she could see howTakeda's eyes changed from loving to confused, hurt and finally enraged. He directed his gaze to Shizuru and there eyes met. Shizuru looked at him with anger, not at all phased by Takeda's intimidating look or the fact that he was a werewolf. Takeda wasn't too pleased at the fact that he wasn't able to affect this woman.

Like a wild beast he charged at Shizuru shoving Natsuki to the side. He came at her with such speed that she was unable to avoid his attack and was thrown some feet away from the force of his strike. Before she could recover he was already standing over her ready to attack again. For a moment she saw her life flash before her eyes and she felt fear. It wasn't because she was about to die, it was because she wouldn't be able to be with Natsuki anymore, to hold her, and to love her. But what really scared her the most was that she would never know what was inside that little black box.

She looked up and stared him in the eyes; she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of watching her coward away.

Takeda lifted his arm readying himself for the killing strike.

A flash of midnight blue appeared before Shizuru and blocked the attack directed at her.

Shizuru didn't how or when it had happened but she was no longer the target of Takeda's lethal attacks. Natsuki was now in a dangerous battle with Takeda.

He seem to have focused all his hate and rage at Natsuki, leaving her body battered with deep wounds making her spill blood all around her. It was clear he had the upper hand but Natsuki wasn't one to give up so easily especially for the one she loved. She was able to hurt him but every time she did it was returned to her in double.

Shizuru watched, tears running down her eyes, as Natsuki was slowly being killed by the raging Takeda. The sounds of pain Natsuki let out every time she got hurt was breaking her heart. And then. She lay there, unable to move, just staring at him as he prepared himself to take her life.

Natsuki turned and met Shizuru's eyes. And for those few split seconds she was able to recognize the person she loved. --Shizuru...--

"NATSUKI!!!"

* * *

sorry about the cliffhanger but it felt like a good place to end it (plase don't hurt me)

anyways...

some of you were having some difficulty with the whole Mai giving the gun to Shizuru to kill Natsuki part. I know it was really out of character but i just needed a way to get the gun in there and Mai seemed like the best candidate, sorry if it upset anyone.

In another note, there is only one chapter left on this story and then it will be done, so...yea...um...i don't know how to feel about that.


	8. Chapter 8

So...yea...last chapter huh...

anyways it was fun writing it so i hoped yall enjoyed it. and look forward to more shiznat goodness from me.

_

* * *

_

_There was a shot followed by several more until silence filled the grounds of Fuka. Mai picked up her pace, jumping over roots and avoiding branches. Midori close behind. The first shot had started them running towards the garden. It wasn't until some seconds later when several shots were fired at once, did they began to sprint. _

_When they finally reached the garden the scene in front left them speechless._

_A few feet outside of the gazebo Shizuru was seated cradling Natsuki's body and a few feet from them was Takeda's body. Dead._

_Mai walked over him and made her way to were Shizuru was seated and stopped when she was facing her. Her face was tilted down and her eyes were obscure by her bangs. Mai called out to her._

_"Shizuru..."_

_She lifted her head and looked at Mai. _

_Mai remembered a time not to long ago when those eyes where full of life. A time when they shined with a mischievous glint and were filled with glee. A time, not too long ago. But know they were lifeless and cold, devoid of any emotion...dead. _

- - - -

Shizuru woke up to the sounds of rhythm beeping from the machines. It had been a week since that horrible night when the nightmare ended. It all seemed too surreal. Even know that it was all over she still couldn't believe it. In a way the whole ordeal appeared to her as, well...typical. But was it really that typical or had it been something else. Either way she didn't care, she was just glad it was all over and that her Natsuki was alright. Though there were some casualties, mainly Takeda, life did go back to normal...or, at least as normal as their life could get. Because what would life be like if there wasn't something or someone out there to stir things up a bit every now and again.

_Then_ life would truly become typical.

Though on this instance they could have done without. But like they say, what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger.

And yes. There love did grow stronger.

She brushed away a stray strand of raven hair from Natsuki's face letting her hand linger a bit on her cheek before bringing it back. After she had shot Takeda and Natsuki had return to her human form again, Shizuru had held Natsuki's wounded body close to her own. She had never cried so hard as she held on to Natsuki while she slowly died in her arms. The words Natsuki spoke as she breathe her last breath were edge in her memory. Like a scar on the body. Never leaving. Forever there. Never forgetting but always remembering.

_'...because of you, I was able to love again...thank you...Shizuru...'_

Tears formed in Shizuru's eyes. Even though it was over know and everything had turned out ok, she couldn't stop the tears from forming. The emotions still plagued her.

"Shizuru."

She looked up to see Natsuki looking at her. Somehow she had sat up in her bed without her noticing it.

"Why are you crying?"

Natsuki asked as she wiped away the tears. Shizuru held her hand against her cheek.

"I'm just so happy my Natsuki is ok."

Natsuki brought Shizuru up and hugged her.

"Of course I'm ok...it's because of your constant support that i was able to make it...thank you, Shizuru."

They held onto each other enjoying each others presence before pulling apart. When they did, Shizuru had a mischievous grin on her. Even before Shizuru had done anything Natsuki's cheeks began to blush.

"W-what?"

Shizuru subtly slid a finger down Natsuki's face as she whispered suggestively into her ear.

"You know...the doctor said you'll be able to go home tomorrow...and, well..."

Natsuki blushed like there was no tomorrow.

"Shi-Shizuru!"

Shizuru pulled back and put her hand over her mouth trying to stop the laughter from coming.

--Its barely been a week and she wants to do that...stuff...she could at least wait until i gain back my strength.-- Natsuki thought, as she tried to fight the blush away.

"Ara, I was just thinking we could go out to dinner. What did my Natsuki thought I wanted to do?"

Natsuki fiddled with the sheets as her blush increased.

"Nothing! I...just...well..."

Shizuru pushed her down onto the bed and climb on top of her, getting really close to her, there lips almost touched.

"I'll wait until my Natsuki regains all her strength before that. I wouldn't want Natsuki collapsing before the fun even begins. And you'll want to be up when it does."

"...eh?"

Shizuru had to hold herself back from laughing out loud again. The look Natsuki had on accompanied with the blushed was priceless. A small laugh escaped her lips and Natsuki's face returned to normal, and surprisingly she wasn't mad or annoyed. She had a look of adoration on her, it made Shizuru blush. Before she knew it, Natsuki brought her down into loving arms.

"You never change."

Shizuru did not respond, it wasn't necessary, she just enjoyed the moment. It was one of those rare occasions when Natsuki managed to make her blush. And she let her have her victory.

They hadn't realized how good it felt being in each others arms like this. After all that had happened and then Natsuki's recovery they weren't able to be this close without something coming up and breaking there happiness. It felt good.

Suddenly remembering something she had been meaning to ask Natsuki ever since this whole experience happened Shizuru asked.

"Ne, Natsuki, what did you want to meet me for that night?"

"Huh?"

"That night when you asked me to meet you in the garden."

"Oh...that...I...don't worry about it...it was nothing."

--It wouldn't do to tell her know that I lost the ring...--

Natsuki was too deep in her brooding she didn't notice when Shizuru moved to get something from her purse. It wasn't until she felt something being placed in her hands that she noticed her, or more like noticed the box in her hand.

--Its...--

Natsuki looked from the box to Shizuru's smiling face.

--Does she...--

"I found it...next to your clothes that night in the garden...I didn't open it...I couldn't...I-"

Shizuru was cut short as Natsuki pressed her lips on her own. Natsuki pulled apart and took Shizuru's hand in hers.

Shizuru had never seen Natsuki this excited; she assumed it had to be because of the box. Though she didn't know exactly what was inside the box, by the way Natsuki was acting and what she was doing, she could guess what it might be, and the thought made her anxious.

Natsuki put the box in Shizuru's hand and looked into her eyes.

"Do you want to know what's inside?"

Natsuki didn't need to hear a respond, she could see it in her eyes, and slowly she opened the small box and revealed a gold ring with a small diamond on it.

Shizuru's breath caught in her throat, and she was left speechless.

Natsuki removed the ring from the box and got out of the bed, with some diffulties, and kneeled in front of Shizuru taking her hand in her own with a small blush on her face.

"Fujino Shizuru, will you marry me...and be mine."

Shizuru still unable to speak did the only thing she could think of. She pounced on the kneeling Natsuki and pressed their lips together into a passionate kiss that lasted for a good couple of minutes.

"...I'll take that as a yes." Natsuki said breathlessly as they pulled apart.

"Of course."


End file.
